Loki (Marvel Comics) (Classic)
|-|Classic Loki= |-|Kid Loki= |-|Ikol= |-|King Loki= |-|God of Stories= Summary Loki is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the adoptive brother and archenemy of Thor. He is based on the being of the same name from Norse mythology. The character first appeared historically in Venus No. 6 (August 1949) and in modern day inJourney into Mystery No. 85 (October 1962). The character was created by writer Stan Lee, scripter Larry Lieber, and penciller Jack Kirby. Loki has appeared in several ongoing series, limited series and alternate reality series, including his own 4-issue series Loki (2004). He appeared in the new issues of Young Avengers in 2013. He began appearing in his solo series Loki: Agent of Asgard in 2014. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B physically. Unknown with magic. | Unknown | 7-B Physically. Unknown with magic | 7-B physically. Low 5-B with magic | 7-B physically. At least Low 5-B with magic. Name: Loki Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male | Genderfluid Age: Thousands of years at the least | Preteen | A handful of months at least | Centuries at least | A handful of hours during Secret Wars, Unknown after (Stated he's been alive since before stars appeared in the sky) Classification: Asgardian/God of Mischief | Prince of Asgard, the Trickster of Asgard | God of Lies, Agent of Asgard | God of Evil, King | God of Stories, Moon King/Queen, Wanderer, Magic Theatre, Prince of Jotunheim Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, superhuman strength, durability, endurance, stamina, energy projection, Regeneration (mid), longevity, Flight, Telepathy, inter-dimensional teleportation, psionic ability, astral projection, molecular rearrangement, Telekinesis, hypnosis, and illusion casting | superhuman strength, durability, endurance, stamina, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Teleportation, Magic (via spells of varying effects), Limited Telepathy (can broadcast his thoughts though he can't read minds) and Hypnosis, Summoning (requires prep-time) | Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Resurrection (of himself), Telepathy Resistance (bypassed Red Skull's Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis (Used to dismantle Ultron), Soul Manipulation (can harm and banish souls), Magic (via spells, can create cards), Matter Manipulation (Restored Hulkling to former state when he was a chair), Reality Warping (limited), Fire Manipulation (deliberately committed suicide by causing himself to combust), Forcefield | Everything he could do before on a higher scale, Causality Manipulation (Limited, via Time Travel) , Acausality (Completely unaffected by his timeline breaking), Illusion Creation (Frightened even Doom by this method), Energy Manipulation (can create powerful energy blasts), Empathy Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Made Ikol feel as though he was on fire; was wiping away Ikol's feelings and attachments), Necromancy | Everything he could do before, but better, Illusion Creation (fooled King Loki with a decoy), Reality Warping (Advanced level), Plot Manipulation (can create settings), Creation (Created a Knife out of energy), Poison Manipulation (the created knife was poisoned), Intangibility, Can take, control and seal life forces, Space-Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a Storm), Mind Manipulation (Made Frost Giants grievously injure themselves by words alone. One noted they could still hear Loki talking despite having ripped off his own ears), Can make magical clones and summon past incarnations born from his mind and memories Attack Potency: City level physically (Listed as comparable to Carol Danvers in the offficial handbooks). Unknown with magic. | Unknown | City level physically Unknown via magic. | City level physically. Small Planet level with magic (Literally killed the Planet Earth, which generates this much energy) | City level physically. At Least Small Planet level with magic (should be superior to King Loki, as it was noted that his station as "God of Stories" was an "upgrade". Later on overpowered King Loki and absorbed him) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Listed as comparable in speed to Spider-Man within the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook) | Unknown | Likely Massively Hypersonic | Likely Massively Hypersonic | Likely Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | Unknown | Class PJ | Class PJ | Class PJ Durability: City level without magic protection. Unknown with magic shields. Magic regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | Unknown | City level physically Unknown via magic. | At Least City level without magic protection. Small Planet level with magic shields. Magic regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | City Level. At Least Small Planet level with magic shields Stamina: Extremely high Range: Multiple planetary diameters at least | Kilometers (Can travel across Cities) via teleportation. Inter-dimensional via magic (conversed with an interdimentional parasite) | Same as before | Planetary via Magic. Unknown via teleportation (Travelled outside the multiverse) | Unknown (Was completely aware of the events of Secret War and Battleworld despite being "outside of everything") Standard Equipment: Various | None notable | Seven League Magic Boots (gift him pseudo-flight), Various invisibility inducing magic tools (powerful enough to fool Mephisto), The Sword of Truth (Ignores durability), Laevateinn | Bazooka (used against opponents impervious to magic), Freyja's staff can probably summon Laevateinn | Freyja's staff, can probably summon Laevateinn if he wants. Intelligence: Genius, excellent manipulator, very sneaky, has outsmarted gods, and created advanced technology. Millennia of experience in battle and scheming | Genius (A difficult language takes him an evening to learn, outsmarted and manipulated gods as well as extra dimensional beings on a daily basis including Hela, Thor and Mephisto etc.) | Genius (Lead the Young Avengers whilst manipulating them all along, outsmarted an extra-dimensional entity, insisting they were all the fruition of his plans, outmaneouvred Mephisto etc.) | Genius (Has centuries of experience, outmanoeuvred his past self) | Unknown (After half an hour of his rebirth he was already aware of the events of the Secret Wars, moments later showed awareness of Battle world despite being outside the multiverse, outsmarted "Those Who Sit Above In Shadow", the gods of the Asgardians) Weaknesses: Loki is not as physically powerful as the strongest Asgardians, he tends to be overconfident, as emotions sometimes cloud his judgment, his summons are not always fully under his control | He lacks power because "power corrupts" and as revealed later, his young age, limiting his spell casting; he's noted to not be as cautious as Ikol, or his past self. This recklessness has put him in danger in several occasions. | He's depressed and Guilt-ridden due to his murder of Kid Loki. This once resulted in him subconsciously restricting his own powers. | None notable | None notable Key: Classic Loki | Kid Loki | Ikol | King Loki | God Of Stories Loki Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tricksters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Hax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 5